


A friendly farewell

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a dangerous cycle they ride, but Nick's too tired now, to continue on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friendly farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the making of Camp Rock 2.

Joe tells him he's going to ask Demi out soon. And by soon he means tomorrow, because there's this half-desperate, half-impassioned fire in his brother's eyes as he wraps his hands around Nick's elbows, keeping him close, and tells him the words serious and slow so Nick can collect them up. Nick nods, huffs out a breath through his nose and makes his decision.

Nick tells himself this will be the last time. He doesn't blame Joe just like Joe doesn't ever blame him; it's not something he'll let himself be bitter over. It's just that he refuses to be jealous this time. Nick doesn't want to be there waiting for everything to fall out from under them just so he can have his turn again. No good person wishes that on someone else.

By no means is he a saint, a perfect person, no matter how many girls believe that he is and no matter how much his parents wish it if only to see him exalted in his dying day. However, he does try his very hardest to be a decent person, just as his brothers do. So Nick isn't going to let himself be the small niggling at the back of Joe's head, praying for him to fuck this one up, and as soon as possible. He never liked being that person in the past, whether he was fully aware of being so or not, and he knows that it was only ever his own voice that doomed his own relationships from the very beginning. Not this time. He's going to end it here, not a final goodbye, just a send off with well wishes and no hope for return.

Joe will always be his brother, and that gives Nick the power to sink into the deep kiss Joe initiates when he detects through Nick's eyes, that he's come to terms with what this means. Honestly though, this time his tongue seems hungrier than all of the other times they've broken apart to prevent cheating on girlfriends. Nick wonders, as he pulls back from Joe's mouth and scrapes his top row of teeth over Joe's lower lip, if Joe sensed the finality as well.

If he did, Nick won't have to use words to make Joe understand that he's not coming back after this and that Nick isn't putting any pressure on him. Nick isn't lending him that neediness, that safety net. If and when Joe breaks up, Nick will be there for him. As a brother. Not a long term re-bound, though he's always considered all of _them_ the re-bounds, the ones there for a change of pace because he and Joe found each other so early, too early to live eternity in monogamy. He realizes now, though, that he's been waiting for Demi's number to come up, and that it can't possibly be that she would ever be _just_ another.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Nick pulls back enough to close his lips too, and then gives a chaste kiss to Joe's slightly open mouth. He's obviously not expecting this; he thinks they're going to fall into bed and envelop each other like every time before, maybe slower, longer, richer, until they're exhausted by love. But Nick's _already_ exhausted by love. He's too tired to do anything but spread out beside Joe and exchange kisses that don't feel like they're draining his soul.

So he pulls Joe over to the bed and stills Joe's hand where it's working at his belt buckle. He turns the lights off and makes his way slowly to the bed and nudges Joe's hip with his elbow as he sits beside him, so Joe moves over to the side, rather than sitting in the middle. Nick doesn't miss the look of confusion, and probably hurt on his older brother's face but really, it was never going to be Nick who would leave; it's Joe leaving. Nick's just finally letting him.

He brings his closest leg to Joe's and works his way under so the heels of their opposing feet are touching and then he pushes his hand through to the other side of Joe, resting against the bed, and his brother's hip. With his other hand, he reaches over to move Joe's curious face into and angle that works for both of them and Nick holds his jaw steady as he presses soft kisses to Joe's lips, to the side of his eye, and if, before they fall asleep leaning on each other, he feels dampness on Nick's eyelashes, Joe doesn't say. Though, he is prone to lift a thumb to just under Nick's eye and smooth out the skin. Just smoothing it out, nothing more.


End file.
